


Dresses and Pink Shirts

by MurdersintheMorgue



Series: The Poet and the Philosopher [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: I just want Cosette and Jehan to be bffs forever okay, M/M, Multi, This is DUMB, its also kind of short, sorry - Freeform, they're my new friends otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurdersintheMorgue/pseuds/MurdersintheMorgue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette was used to shopping alone.<br/>Jehan always dragged people who didn't want to be shopping in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dresses and Pink Shirts

Costette was used to shopping alone.  
It wasn't that she always shopped alone by choice, preferably she'd prefer to be with friends. When she was younger she had always dreamed of having a best friend who'd go with her to the mall and they'd do silly things in the dressing room and spend lots of money and then go to a party or something like that.  
But alas, really her only friend had been a girl named Carly, who wasn't much of a mall rat. She preferred to go to small thrift shops in the middle of nowhere.  
Cosette hadn't stayed in touch with Carly after leaving high school.  
Eponine wasn't really much of a choice either. Cosette had the growing feeling that the brunette didn't like her much, though the blonde couldn't possibly fathom as to why.  
And so here Cosette was, in the Forever 21 dressing room, trying on a cute baby pink dress she'd found, alone.  
Again.  
Sighing, the girl slipped into the thing and surveyed herself in the mirror. It hung loosely around her waist. Another size then.  
As she was buttoning up her jeans, she heard a familiar voice complaining. It grew closer to the door and with a start Cosette realized that the voice belonged to none other than Marius's friend Combeferre.  
Why he was here Cosette couldn't even begin to imagine.  
"You won't know until you come out and let me see it." Cosette assumed he was pacing, the way his voice grew louder and softer. There was a muffled reply Cosette couldn't make out, and Combeferre huffed.  
The girl opened the door to the small room just a tad, peeking through the crack.  
Combeferre stood with his arms crossed, staring frustratingly at the mirror as though it was the one at fault, not whomever was on the other side of the door he seemed to be arguing with.  
"Jehan, come on, you know anything on you looks fine."  
So it was Jehan. Cosette bit down on the knuckle of her finger. Jehan shopped here?  
At Forever 21?  
Sure enough, it was Jehan who shyly emerged from the dressing room, wearing a bright pink button up shirt and baby blue skinny pants. Combeferre smiled at him.  
"See? You look fine."  
Jehan's face flushed and he regarded himself in the mirror critically.  
"I don't know. I think this color washes me out. I'm too pale." He says softly. Combeferre rolls his eyes and sighs, throwing up his hands.  
"Then choose a different color. What am I supposed to do? I'm really tired Jehan, can I just go wait for you in the bookstore please?"  
Jehan made a frustrated noise. Combeferre huffed, resting his forehead against the poet's.  
"Please, Jehan, love, you know that this is boring for me." He says softly.  
Cosette makes a soft cooing noise and both boys start, heads snapping to where Cosette stands. She starts, freezing like a deer in headlights, before quickly snapping the door shut, giggling a little.  
"Cosette?" Jehan's voice calls out.  
"Mm, one second."  
She emerges with the dress slung over her arm, smiling brightly.  
"I'll keep you company, Jehan! If you'll have it. I'm not all too fond of doing this on my own. It'd be fun to have a friend to keep me company." She announces brightly. Combeferre looks ultimatly relieved, and Jehan looks a little overwhelmed, before breaking into a huge grin, reaching to hug the girl around the waist.  
"Yes okay, let's be shopping buddies. Combeferre, you may leave."  
Combeferre gives Cosette a greatful glance and nods.  
"Text me when you need a ride home. Or something." He mutters. Jehan waves his boyfriend off, wandering back into the changing room to switch his shirt to the one he had originally arrived in. Combeferre wanders off, and Cosette follows her new friend into the small room.  
"I didn't know you shopped here!" She said as she slid to the floor. Jehan gave her a raised brow look and the blonde shrugged happily.  
"I'd just assumed you, I don't know, got stuff from thrift stores."  
Jehan laughs and shakes his strawberry hair out of his face as he pulls a big light purple sweater over his head.  
"Thrift stores are more a Coufeyrac slash Grantaire thing. And possible Eponine. I prefer my clothes to at least be.. I don't know.. New, I guess." He shrugs as he gathers the clothes that weren't his. He gestures to the store.  
"Shall we?"  
Cosette grins, standing.  
"We shall."  
And that's how Cosette got a shopping buddy, and didn't have to shop alone anymore.


End file.
